A conventional gearshift schedule for automatic transmissions is implemented in the form of shift maps. A shift map is a group of table-lookup functions, which define gearshift points based on vehicle speed and throttle opening. Consequently, each gearshift point defined using conventional gearshift scheduling is a function of vehicle speed and throttle opening, and does not compensate for varying vehicle conditions, such as varying vehicle loads and associated trailering, or road conditions such as road grade and curvature. However, it is desirable to dynamically generate gearshift points that use a combination of inputs that compensate for varying vehicle and road conditions to achieve optimal fuel economy, performance, and driveability.